Despierta
by BellaTonks
Summary: Traducción del primer capítulo de mi historia 'While you were sleeping'. Mi interpretación de lo que sucede cuando Melanie se despierta en el hospital.


**Esta es mi primer vez ** **traduciendo de Ingles a Español. Mas adelante, tal vez traduzca lo demás. Pero para mientras, estoy aprendiendo. :D**

Despierta

Las luces débiles nos ciegan los ojos, pero tratamos de abrirlos cuando oímos una voz muy conocida. Una voz que pensé que nunca iba oiría otra vez. Jared.

Buscamos la voz por la luces deslumbradora.

"Jared," trate de decir, pero my voz no estaba allí. Intente otra vez, todavía nada.

_Wanda, Wanda, ¿Porque no nos contesta? _

Ninguna repuesta.

_¿A dónde estas, Wanda? Contesta me, por favor._

¿A dónde estaba? ¿Estábamos en peligro? Trate de empujar mi mente adelante. Trate de re controlar el uso de nuestros brazos. Sentí una mano que me toco nuestra cara. Me tomo un momento de reconocer que era nuestra mano. Me tomo otro memento de reconocer que era yo la que vía movido mi mano.

Continúe moviendo nuestra mano, buscado para rascar nuestros ojos. Necesitaba despertarme para buscar a Wanda.

_Wanda._

Todavía ninguna respuesta.

Nuestra mano encontró nuestros ojos al fin. Cuando los frote, intente recordar nuestra última memoria. Recuerdo estando recostada junto a Ian y nunca queriendo irme. Me quería estar para siempre, para siempre en sus brazos.

Espera.

Esa no era mi memoria, era memoria de Wanda. ¿Qué paso después de eso? No recuerdo.

Oí un ronco al lado de mí.

"Le prometí, Jared," dijo una voz relativamente familiar.

"Pero yo no," Jared respondió.

Jared!

De repente abrí los ojos. El cuarto estaba muy claro, pero me tenía que levantar. Todo parte de mi mente me decía que Wanda estaba en peligro y necesitaba mi ayuda. Me levante muy apuradamente, sentí el cuarto dar vuelta.

Oí gritos de asombro a mi lado derecho y sorprendentemente estaban un par de brazos fuertes, robustos abrazándome, acompañado por un suspiro alegre y aliviado.

"Melenie," Jared pregunto. Su voz se oía tímida y llena de esperanza. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," suspire. Mi voz todavía no vía regresado completamente. Aclare mi garganta y intente otra vez. "Sí, estoy bien," dije más fuerte.

"Gracias a Dios," el dijo, muy aliviado. Me tomo mi cara entre sus manos grande y despacio se cerco a mí. "Por favor, no me golpees," me dijo sonriendo, y después sus labios estaban sobre los míos y me beso lentamente. El beso era romántico y muy apasionado, era como un beso de primer amor, un beso de cuentos.

Mis brazos lo envolvieron, trayéndolo más cerca hacía mí. Nunca lo quería dejar ir y el tampoco me quería soltar. Cuando el beso termino, descanse mi frente sombre la de él. Suspiramos mas tranquilizados, estábamos contentos.

"Te extrañe mucho," él lamento.

"La verdad, nunca me había desaparecido," le dije. "Siempre me tenias."

Me acaricio mi cara con sus dedos, mientras su otro brazo abrasaba mi cadera.

"No era lo mismo, de todos modo, tu no me dejabas," dijo, riéndose.

"Tienes razón, no te dejaba. Pero estoy aquí ahora y nosotros…" para de hablar, recordando algo. Nosotros, nosotros… "Wanda," grite de repente. ¿Adónde esta?"

Jared me ayudo a bajarme de la mesa y después dio vuelta a caminar hacia el hombre que conozco, pero a la misma vez no personalmente. En sus manos, Doc aguantaba una cinta de plata. Todavía estaba meneado y suspire en alivio.

Jared extendió su mano hacia Doc. "Dámela, Doc," él demando.

"Por favor, Jared," Doc pidió. "Esto es lo que ella quería."

"Pero de verdad es lo que tú quieres hacer, Doc," Jared respondió.

Doc miraba fijamente a Jared, todavía no estaba completamente seguro de que hacer.

Tome un paso hacia Doc y aclare mi garganta para ganar su atención. "Yo ya sé que tu no quieres hacerlo. Tu le dijiste tu mismo, yo estaba allí." Le sonreí.

"A pues tú debes saber que ella me lo encargo. Es lo que ella me pedio y lo que quería," Doc me reclamo.

"Yo sé lo que ella te pedio. Pero estas equivocado, no es lo que ella quiere realmente. Yo sé mejor que nadie. Yo sé exactamente lo que ella quiere." Extendí mi mano a Doc. Sentí que estábamos mirándonos pero un momento muy largo. Pero ni tenía mucho tiempo, Wanda no tenía mucho tiempo. Necesitaba apurarme.

"Tú sabes que ella merece mejor que esto, Eustace," le dije con severidad.

Al fin se resigno y muy cuidado me la entrego en mi mano. Wanda, se miraba tan maravillosa. Deprisa, la metí en el tanque que Jared tenía abierta en sus manos. El la sello rápido y Wanda estaba salvada.

Nos sonreímos y de pues su atención se dirijo al tanque en su mano. Lo mire aguantando a Wanda en sus manos. Algo de eso me hico sentirme rara. No podía explicar que era lo que me hacía sentir así.

Seguía fijarme en él, un frunce se estiro por mi cara. Jared noto mi expresión y también tenía la misma cara. De repente le quite el tanque y se la di a Doc. Ahora el estaba confundido cuando le di el tanque a Doc.

"¿Mel, que paso?" me pregunto, algo afligido.

Mis ojos se asombraron y mi bravura se apareció. Mi mano derecha se apuño y con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo me permitía al momento, lo golpe directo en la cara.

"Ay," el dijo cuando lo golpe y instantemente se acarició su cara. "¿Para qué era eso?" me pregunto, medio confundió.

"Eso era porque fui estés un _GROSERO_ con Wanda," le grite.

Detrás de me oí Doc riéndose y camino a su escritorio.

Jared sigo mirándome, "Pero, querida…"

"Querida nada," interrumpid. "Wanda es una buena persona y como tú la trataste y grosero. Ahora entiendo el aversión que _ellos_ nos tiene es justificado. Y a pesar de cómo la trataron, ella todavía sigo amándote a ti y Jaime. _Ella_ merece mejor, _ella_ merece estar… _feliz_."

Por el fin de mis acusaciones, toda furia había disminuido. Jared solo se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa sobre su cara. Tomo un paso hacia mí y me abrazo.

"Si, _ella_ merece estar feliz y yo personalmente voy a ver que eso pase," Jared me prometió. Me beso otra vez. No me pude estar enojado con le, yo lo adoro demasiado. Nos abrazamos uno al otro apretadamente, nunca queriendo dejar ir al otro. Nos besamos fuertemente, mi mano explorando su pecho, mientras mi otra mano enterada en su cabello.

Por detrás, nosotros fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien vaciando su garganta. Era Doc. Obviamente, nos habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solos. Empezamos a reírnos cuando nuestra atención fue dirigida a la puerta.

Jared se dio vuelta para ver detrás de él. Mi cuerpo se tenso cuando vi quien estaba parado en la puerta. Ian se paró allí, cara roja y los puños apretaron en sus lados. Viéndome en los brazos de Jared no era lo que esperaba ver, todavía no por lo menos.

El avanzó hacia nosotros.

"Oye, O'Shea, clámate un momento," Jared advirtió, pero Ian no lo escucho. Jared se paró protectoramente delante de mí cuando Ian le dio un golpe en la cara.

"¿Qué has hecho con ella?" Ian demando.

Jared estaba en el piso, mientras yo me agache protectoramente delante de él. Cuando Ian había hablado me levante ligeramente a gritarle, pero cuando mire en sus ardiente ojos azules, no pude. Yo le había prometí a ella. Eso y algo en mi solo quería abrazarlo. Rápidamente me aclare ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y lo continúe mirando.

Lo tan enojado que estaba, estaba llorando. El estaba doliendo, estaba angustiado. El me miró con la expresión más triste.

"Contéstame," insistió. "¿Adonde esta?"

Deje salir un suspiro. "Ella está a salvo, Ian."

Cuando Jared se levanto, di vuelta y empecé caminar hacia el escritorio de Doc, donde Wanda esta descansando en su tanque. Me fije que Doc se había desaparecido de su escritorio y ahora estaba parado alas de Kyle. Jodi todavía no se había despertado. Todavía acostada, durmiendo tranquila. Doc y Kyle solo los miraba, inseguros si tenían que intervenir o no.

Ian me había seguido cercalmente cuando levante el tanque de Wanda. Antes que se lo ofreciera, me la quito de mis manos rápido que pensé que lo iba dejar ir.

"Ten cuidado, Ian." Me preocupe.

"Conmigo, siempre," me dijo.

El tuvo el tanque en sus manos apretadamente, más lágrimas que salían fuera de sus ojos.

"En verdad la amas." Al fin me di cuenta.

El cabeceó una vez sin mirarme, manteniendo los ojos únicamente en Wanda. En ese momento, oí pasos avanzando hacia la puerta. Era tío Jeb y Jamie.

Corrí hacia Jamie y lo abrase fuertemente. "Te extrañe mucho, Jamie."

Me dejo ir un poco, algo confundido, pero sorprendido. "¿Mel?"

"Sí, soy yo Jamie. Te dije que iba volvería." Me halo hacia él, abrazándome otra vez y los dos empezamos a reír.

Tío Jeb estaba parado a lado de mi, simplemente me toco mi hombro. "Qué bueno tenerte con nosotros otra vez."

"Espera," Jamie digo. "No es que no esté alegre en verte otra vez, pero si tu estas aquí, que le paso a Wanda?" Su expresión temió, casi dolida. Como si él esperaba lo peor porque sus ojos comenzaron a regar.

"No te preocupes, hermanito," le acaricie su cara. "Wanda todavía está con nosotros."

Camine hacia donde Ian estaba sentado con Wanda descansando seguro en sus manos, mientras los otros me siguieron.

"Ella está salvo aquí y va a continuar estar con nosotros, quería o no quería," dije sonriéndoles a todos. Todos sonrieran también y miramos a Wanda.

Yo me arrodillé hacia abajo en frente de Ian para hablar con Wanda. El se alejo de mí cuidadosamente, pero sonreí y él se relajó. Agache mi cabeza para hablarle a Wanda. "No te voy a dejar ir, Wanda. Yo te quiero mucho." Levante mi cabeza rápido a ver a Ian después devuelta a Wanda. "_Nosotros_ te queremos mucho. Esto va a funcionar, te lo prometo, mi hermana."

En eso me levante para a voltear ver a los demás. Sonreí a cada uno de ellos y dije, "Escuchen todos, tengo una idea."


End file.
